1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a locking device having low control power for an electrical device and comprising, between a locked part and a control element for the locking operation, a locking assembly and relates more particularly to the measurements to be taken both at the level of the structure of the said device and at the level of the kinetic drive chain intended for ensuring the accuracy of its operation with the required speed and the saving of power consumed by the manoeuvring of the said control element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known, at the level of the locking contacts, to replace the sliding friction by the very slight rolling friction, using parts having a relative rolling movement. It is more particularly known to arrange, as an assembly locking two superimposed rolling elements between which is inserted and pressed together by the locking force, a rod used for controlling the locking operation. Moreover, the fact of subjecting the control rod to the total locking effort, entails, more particularly, the difficulty of obtaining an accurate positioning of the parts subjected to a great stress. Moreover, the necessary guiding of the control rod having a linear movement induces spurious efforts which may be great if the system is badly balanced or on account of an inaccurate positioning.